Such high velocity flame jets are useful in the cutting of rock and other solids, the atomization of liquids, and acceleration of particles to high velocity for purposes such as blast cleaning and abrasive cutting of solids. One such burner is the subject of my prior U.S. Pat. No. 2,990,653 issuing July 4, 1961. The burner continuously produces and continuously discharges a blasting stream against a surface. The burner consists in means for moving a combustible fluid through a confined burner space, combusting the fluid in its movement through said space to materially increase the thermal energy and velocity of the resultant stream and means for continuously introducing and suspending in such stream material of a class comprised of hard particulate material, liquids and suspensions of solid particles in liquid media. All of this is achieved without interruption of the travel of the stream and discharging of the stream against a surface to be abraded, cut, etc. The apparatus of the referred to patent requires the feeding of air and abrasives in separate hoses. The use of two hoses is often troublesome due to added complexity where deep hole drilling in rock is effected. Also, two separate hoses may lead to instabilities in the compressed air flow as when the smaller abrasive material flow hose passes through the relatively larger duct of the main air flow hose (to lessen the total hole surface area in deep drilling). Typically, all air flow through the inner hose may halt. The apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 2,990,653 employs a water cooling jacket to maintain proper cooling of the portions of the burner constituting the combustion chamber.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved high velocity flame jet compressed air and fuel internal burner in which the introduction of abrasive particles to the flame is simplified and in which improved stabilization of the flame reaction is achieved within the combustion chamber.